À la plage avec mon majordome
by ketsurui-san
Summary: Voilà je crois que tout est dit dans le titre ... jetez-y un coup d'oeil si vous voulez ... en espérant que ça vous plaira


Ohayo mina-san ^^ voilà une nouvelle fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir à plus et bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 :

**P.O.V Ciel**

Pourquoi ai-je dont accepté cette proposition ? Je n'aime même pas la mer ! Mon majordome encore une fois a eu une brillante idée, laquelle ? Celle de passer quelques jours dans une maison près de la plage d'après lui ça me fera du bien d'aller nager, je suis content puisque j'aurai plus à supporter les cours horribles de danses que je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu mais je n'aime pas trop la mer en fait je ne sais même pas nager…

Je vais me taper la honte je le sens, il faut absolument que je trouve une excuse pour rester à la maison. Arriver à berner Sebastian ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible, mais bon je peux toujours essayer, je peux toujours faire le timide dire que je ne veux pas que les gens me voient avec un short de bain, mais si je me rappelle bien Sebastian a dit qu'on sera seul, qu'il y'aura personne d'autre que nous, alors faut trouver une autre idée. Une minute je vais être seul avec mon diable de majordome ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ces quatre crétins de domestiques reste au manoir ?! Pour le surveiller ? Je suis sure qu'il se porterait mieux sans eux, à mon retour je le trouverai surement à moitié bruler je n'imagine même pas le désastre qu'ils vont causer ! Et puis connaissant bien Sebastian, il va rester avec moi 24h/24 mais je ne veux pas nager avec lui moi ! Je ne veux pas le voir avec un short ! Je peux toujours lui demander de porter quelque chose de plus strict mais là il va surement me sortir un « Jeune maître vous avez honte de voir votre majordome torse nu ? » Et ça c'est à éviter ! Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix je vais devoir supporter tout ça. Depuis quelque temps je me suis rendu compte que je suis … amoureux de mon propre majordome, avec son air charmeur et ça beauté exceptionnelle il est évident que personne ne peut lui résister … j'ai un peu honte de mes sentiments … comment un maître pourrait tomber amoureux de son majordome ?! Un homme en plus !

C'est devenu un peu difficile pour moi de cacher mes sentiments mais il faut à tout prix que Sebastian ne découvre rien ! Je ne peux pas le lui dire. Un démon ne peut pas tomber amoureux, les démons n'ont pas de sentiments, Sebastian ne peut pas m'aimer… C'est triste mais je ne peux rien y changer…

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés jeune maître, dit Sebastian doucement me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-Très bien, dis-je simplement.

-Vous voulez qu'on aille se baigner aujourd'hui ? Me demande t-il en souriant.

-Non, maintenant il faut ranger les vêtements et-, répondis-je avant d'être coupé par mon majordome.

-Ca ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, ajoute t-il, alors qu'en dites-vous ?

-Non je suis fatigué, Dis-je pour ne pas avoir à aller me baigner.

-Bon bon très bien j'ai compris on ira demain dans ce cas, propose t-il.

-Mais c'est fatiguant de nager on peut toujours rester à la maison tout simplement c'est mieux non ? Essayais-je en faisant en sorte d'être le plus convaincant possible.

-Jeune maître, pourquoi essayez-vous de tout faire pour ne pas avoir à aller à la plage ? Me questionne t-il d'un air sérieux ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

-Je … non pas du tout ! Tu te trompes complètement ! Répondis-je sur un ton.

-Ah bon ? Alors allons nager aujourd'hui ! Je vois très bien que vous n'êtes pas du tout fatigué ne mentez pas, dit-il en un peu en colère.

-Je ne sais pas nager, dis-je un peu honteux mais je n'avais pas le choix c'est mieux ainsi d'ailleurs comme ça peut-être qu'il me laissera tranquille on sait jamais.

-Ah c'est dont pour ça ? Rétorque t-il en riant un peu ce qui m'a un peu rassuré je n'aime pas le voir énervé ça me fait peur. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous apprendrai my lord ce n'est pas très difficile, dit-il amusé.

-Enlève-moi ce sourire je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drôle ! Rétorquais-je.

-Vous ne savez pas nager alors que vous avez 13 ans moi je trouve ça vraiment drôle, répondit-il en se retenant pour ne pas rire ce qui m'a un peu énervé.

-Pathétique franchement … Dis-je simplement.

On se tue je me tourne vers la fenêtre regardant le paysage défilé sous mes yeux se n'est pas que j'aime ça mais cette conversation m'a un peu gêné et puis c'est lui qui a gagné à la fin je vais aller me baigner avec lui dans quelques minutes surement. Au fond je suis un peu heureux je vais pouvoir le regarder pendant toute la journée avec son beau torce musclé, oh mais à quoi je pense là ? Franchement on aurait dit un vieux pervers. On est arrivé mon majordome m'aide à descendre de la calèche, la mer est un tout petit peu agitée, il fait un peu chaud, la maison est jolie, personne n'est au parage, tout est calme, je me tourne vers Sebastian il sourit. On entre dans la maison. Sebastian range les bagages maintenant tout est en ordre. Je prends mon déjeuner je vais faire une petite sieste.

-Jeune maître, dit doucement Sebastian en me secouant un peu pour me réveiller.

-Mmh laisse-moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller nager… dis-je d'une voix faible.

-Jeune maître, je vous pris de vous levez et aller mettre votre maillot de bain tout de suite, rétorque t-il un peu énervé par mon comportement.

-Pas envie je veux pas nager et surtout pas avec toi, répondis-je.

-J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été d'un naturel très patient et puis vous avez dit vous-même que nous irons nous baigner ensemble jeu- dit-il avant d'être coupé.

-Non ça veut dire non ! Je n'en ai plus envie je fais ce que je veux tu n'es rien qu'un pion et tu dois m'obéir ! Ajoutais-je, j'en ai pas envie !

-Très bien alors pas la peine de rester à vous supplier encore plus, je m'en vais, dit Sebastian avec un regard noir.

-Sebast- prononçais-je avant d'être interrompu.

-Vous me souler franchement, dit-il en s'en allant.

Je le soule ? Je le soule ? Je l'énerve ? Je sais très bien que je dépasse un tout petit peu les borne mais de là à le souler … Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas parfait mais je ne veux pas être chiant moi ! Il tenait vraiment à se qu'on aille ensemble à ce que je vois. Je l'ai dont contrarié ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste tout à coup ? Ce n'est que mon majordome après tout ce n'est pas comme si une petite critique allait me mettre dans un état pareil … Non faut être réaliste pour moi ce n'est pas rien qu'un majordome comme je le dis toujours … pour moi, Sebastian est l'homme dont je suis amoureux. Mon comportement ne lui plait même pas, non en fait il l'énerve, je l'énerve.

Je ne peux pas me retenir je commence à sangloter, pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Et s'il revenait et me trouvait entrain de pleurer ? Au même temps je suis tellement triste… je m'allonge sur le lit, je suis fatigué de pleurer, je n'en peux vraiment plus je suis épuisé, mais la douleur ne s'estompe pas en fait j'ai encore plus mal …comment vais-je pouvoir me faire pardonner ? Que pense t-il de moi maintenant ? Je dois faire un effort ? Mais je ne vais pas aller me postuler devant lui et lui dire « pardon » tout simplement et puis ça serai un peu pas normal de ma part je ne suis pas habitué à dire pardon mais là c'est un cas d'urgence …

Il est 19h du soir je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre j'entends Sebastian m'appeler pour diner mais je n'en ai vraiment plus envie je préfère dormir je ne veux pas me montrer devant Sebastian pas maintenant en tout cas … je reste dans mon lit je me couvre je ferme les yeux et je m'endors, demain sera surement un jour meilleur.

Alors ça vous a plut ? ^^ n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews et à bientôt !


End file.
